I Watched Superman Fly Away -- HIATUS!
by x3ylime
Summary: Kelsey's a normal Minnesota girl with hopes of becoming a great musician. But when she meets Logan and his buddies, will she give up her dream and support his? Or will she continue with her dreams?
1. Chapter 1: The Hockey Puck

**Hello there! :)**

**This is another fanfic about the great Logan Henderson that I started writing last year and**

**finally got around to writing more of it. So, I'm going to post it on here.**

**I'll still continue writing chapters for the 'Scrubs' story, too.**

**I'm open to all suggestions, so leave me a message or review.**

**Enjoy!**

I impatiently tapped my pencil on my literature book.

Class was almost over, but I couldn't keep focused on Mr. Martin's lecture any longer.

I looked up at the clock for the 100th time that period.

**9:42 A.M.**

I sighed deeply.

Only a few more minutes until the bell rang.

It's only 2nd period but after this was the school's break.

If you're wondering, my name's Kelsey Morgan.

I'm currently a junior in at Shoreview High School.

I've lived in Minnesota my entire life and can't wait to get on with life.

High school isn't the greatest thing, if you know what I mean.

I don't mind it, but I'm just ready for some excitement in this sheltered life of mine.

_*RING*_

The bell rang dismissing class.

I was so happy to be out of there that I practically ran out of the classroom and to my locker.

I was putting my books away when my friend Hannah came running up to me.

"Kelsey! Guess where we're going tomorrow night!"

"Oh boy, I can't wait to hear it. What have you roped us into now?"

"I got us invites to Amber Hartman's party!"

I stood there with my mouth slightly agape.

"But how did you get invited? She's a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school."

"Easy. She sits beside me in psychology class. We started talking and she invited me. I told her I was bringing you too and she said it was cool. She's actually really nice."

"Wow."

Hannah was only a freshman, but she had epic connections.

"Sooooo, will you go with me?"

"Of course."

She smiled and squealed like the crazy person she was.

I shut my locker and walked over to my next class.

After school, I was walking down the hallway to the choir room.

I usually had practice after school with my teacher, Mrs. `Taylor.

I was planning on going into a music profession, so I need as much rehearsal as needed.

Anyways, I was walking towards the cafeteria to get an after school snack when I caught four boys staring at me.

They were all sitting at the same table with hockey sticks lying on top of it.

I just shrugged it off, grabbed a bag of chips and walked out of the cafeteria.

I practiced with Mrs. Taylor for about an hour and a half.

Afterwards, I walked outside to my car.

It was freezing cold, which was no surprise because it's Minnesota.

I walked past the football field and into the parking lot until I felt something hit me…on the butt.

I turned around and saw a hockey puck lying on the ground.

"What the…?"

"Hey! Over here!"

I picked up the puck and handed it to a boy with dirty blonde, shaggy hair.

"Hey. Sorry about that. My friends and I were doing some free shots on the other side of the lot."

"Didn't think you'd hit anything or anyone, right?"

I smirked at the boy.

He had bright green eyes and was at least 5 inches taller than me.

"Yeah. I'm Kendall."

"Kelsey."

I shook his hand, which had calluses on them.

"So, you go to school here right? Why don't I ever see you around?"

I shrugged. "Guess we just have different classes in different hall ways."

"Guess so."

Just then, his friends started to call for him across the parking lot."

"I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you later?"

I smiled at him. "Maybe."

"Cool." He smiled and ran back towards his friends.

I smiled and ran back to my car.

I turned the ignition and blasted the heater.

I looked in the mirror and smiled.

Maybe getting hit on (literally) wasn't a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Curious Boys

It was Friday.

Tonight was the big shindig at Amber Hartman's house.

I had to admit, I was getting kind of excited.

All my classes started to blur together, I didn't even realize it was lunch time.

I walked into the cafeteria and got in line.

I got my food and looked around for Hannah and Danielle.

I soon spotted them and sat down.

Lunch went as normal, we all sat and goofed off.

I usually sat with all the other music freaks in the school.

It was where I seemed to fit in best, I guess.

Anyways, lunch went fine until Danielle hit me.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Turn around. One of the popular seniors is staring at you."

I didn't really believe her, but I turned around anyways.

Low and behold, my eyes met up with the green eyes of Kendall.

I smiled and waved to him.

He waved back as well.

"Wait, do you know him?"

"Yeah. That's Kendall. I met him yesterday."

All of the girls at my table stared at me.

"Jealous much?"

"Not of you knowing him! I'd rather get to know the Hispanic looking one."

I laughed at Hannah. She was always into the different guys.

I got up and went to dump my tray, only to run into Kendall.

"Hey there!"

"Hey."

"I think your friends were a little star struck when they caught me staring at you."

"You think so?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I do. Actually, my friends were doing the same."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yup. They wanna meet you. They wanna know your real name because right now all they call you is 'Puck Girl'."

I laughed. This puck thing was gonna stick with me for awhile.

"Well, let's go."

We walked over to his table that was made up of three other guys.

All the same ones that were staring at me yesterday.

"Guys, this is Kelsey. Kelsey, this is James, Carlos and Logan."

Each of these boys were cute. But I was most interested in Logan.

James had long, brown hair and a charming smile.

Carlos was the Hispanic one, with dark hair and a nice smile.

But Logan, he was the cutest one.

He had the most piercing, brown eyes, a great smile, spiky brown hair and an overall nice appearance.

"Hey guys." That was all I managed to choke out.

They each said "hi" or "hey" and "nice to meet you."

"So which one of you was the one who hit the puck that hit me in the butt?"

Carlos began laughing really hard as Logan nervously raised his hand.

I chuckled as I blushed slightly.

Logan coughed and spoke up.

"About that, I'm really sorry. It was a total accident."

"It's okay, no big deal."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

He sighed in relief. "Boy am I glad you think so. I figured I was gonna get sewed by someone!"

I laughed at his nervousness. Soon, the lunch period was over and I had to go about the rest of my day.

As the day went on, I kept daydreaming of Logan.

He really was cute, but I don't think he's in my league.

I was opening my locker before 8th period whenever Carlos came walking towards me.

"Hey, random question but are you going to Amber's party tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Why?"

"Well, all of the guys are going and you seemed pretty cool so we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us?"

I smiled at him. "Of course I would, but I have a friend coming with me if that's cool?"

"Of course it is! Would it happen to be the cute blonde one who sits with you at lunch?"

I smiled as I thought of what Hannah said about Carlos at lunch.

"Yes, it is."

He smiled. "Awesome. Well, I'll see you tonight!"

"Okay!" And with that I walked off to my last class of the day.

I wondered if the boys really liked me already or if it was just one of them who really wanted to see me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Party

I went home after school and jumped in the shower.

I straightened my hair, put on makeup, and got dressed in skinny jeans, a fashionable tank top and a cardigan with moccasins.

I wasn't really planning on going all out with this party.

Looking at the clock, I decided it was time to drive over to pick up Hannah.

I told my parents not to wait up for me and I left my house.

I picked up Hannah and 20 minutes later, we arrived at Amber's house.

That was house was packed with people dancing, drinking, and just standing around talking.

The stereo was blasting with "Glad You Came" by The Wanted.

Hannah and I both looked at each other and began to look for our 'men'.

I told her about Carlos wanting to see her on the way here and she got so excited!

We walked around the house, talking to a few people on the way.

However, the only person I wanted to see was Logan.

I walked through the house and outside to the back yard to see the four boys sitting around a bonfire with some other people.

I signaled Hannah and we both walked up behind the boys and tackled them.

They all screamed as us girls laughed at the boys.

Carlos sat up and smiled at the sight of Hannah.

Kendall smiled at both of us, and Logan did the same.

But James? He was more upset about his hair.

"Oh no! Now my hair's ruined!"

He pulled out a mirror from his jacket and groomed himself in it.

I laughed as the boys stood up and walked us inside.

"Glad to see you came."

I looked at Logan and smiled.

He looked extra cute in his jeans, black button up shirt and letterman jacket.

We both walked into the kitchen where he got us both some drinks.

I thanked him and we walked back outside to talk.

That's what we did the majority of the night.

Carlos and Hannah had run off to dance in the living room and James and Kendall went to pick up chicks.

Logan and I talked about our childhoods, what we wanted to do in life, and all our interests.

It was nice to talk to a cute guy who didn't want to get in your pants.

Sooner or later, I think I had too much to drink of the wrong thing so I got a little tipsy.

I dragged Logan into the living room to dance with me, and he didn't argue.

It wasn't long before I started falling over and giggling, a lot.

"Kelsey, I think you might've had too much to drink."

"Hahahaa, I don't think so pretty boy."

Logan took note of this and decided it was time for me to go home.

After awhile of Logan pulling me around the house, I blacked out.

LOGAN'S POV

Kelsey was out cold.

I admit it, I had a few drinks too, but I wasn't really affected by any of it.

I have a high tolerance to it, I guess.

I rounded up Carlos and Hannah and told them I had to take her home since Hannah isn't old enough to drive yet.

I got Kelsey's keys out of her pocket and walked her out to her car.

Carlos was going to take Hannah home and pick me up at Kelsey's on the way since he was my ride here.

I laid Kelsey in the back seat and followed the directions Hannah gave me to Kelsey's house.

Once there, I pulled Kelsey out and tried to wake her up.

I wasn't just going to waltz into her house and put her in her room.

Creepy much?

Plus, I don't think her parents would like that idea very much.

"Kelsey, come on. You gotta wake up."

My voice must've gotten to her because she slowly opened her eyes and hugged me.

"Uhm, okay. That must be the alcohol."

I stood her up and walked her to her door.

"Can you make it upstairs to your room?"

"I think so. But…help me just in case?"

"Of course."

She unlocked the door with no problem and we walked into her house.

Her house was really pretty, in the dark anyways.

I carefully followed her upstairs to her room where I watched her lay down on the bed.

I walked up to her and knelt down. "Kelsey, where's your phone?"

"Pocket." She grumbled.

I fished it out of her pocket and put my number in it.

"I want you to text me in the morning, okay?"

She looked up at me and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back.

She really was cute, intoxicated or not.

I don't know why I never noticed her before.

I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

My phone buzzed with a text from Carlos saying that they were here.

I told Kelsey goodbye, and walked outside to meet up with Carlos and Hannah.


	4. Chapter 4: Hungover

I woke up with a pounding headache.

The sun was shining through my window, which made things worse.

I groaned as I looked at the time on my phone.

**11:32 A.M.**

I knew I couldn't just sleep the day away, my parents would think I did something bad at the party.

Oh wait, I kinda did.

The last thing I remember was Logan and I were dancing in the living room, and then I blacked out.

I slowly got up, and got changed in some sweatpants, a t-shirt and a beanie.

As I was getting dressed, I remembered something from last night.

"_I want you to text me in the morning, okay?"_

Aha! Logan wanted me to text him whenever I woke up.

But I don't think I have his phone number, do I?

I scrolled through my contacts and found Logan Mitchell.

I smiled and sent him a message.

_Hey._

_Just wanted to let you know I'm awake and alive._

_Thanks for bringing me home last night. :)_

I sent the message as I ran downstairs to see no one home.

A note on the fridge told me my parents had gone out for the day and would be back later.

Cool stuff. Now I'm home alone to nurse a hangover.

My phone buzzed in my hand and read 1 new message.

I opened it and smiled when I saw it was from Logan.

_It was no problem. :)_

_How are you feeling?_

I replied back saying,

_I feel pretty shitty._

_Parents are gone so that makes things better. : P_

I decided to take some Advil and I grabbed some food to munch on while I watched TV.

No better way to spend a Saturday, right?

Again, my phone buzzed revealing a text.

_Aww, I'm sorry._

_Want me to come over to keep you company? ;)_

My heart fluttered at the fact that a hot boy wanted to come over to my house when no one was home.

I nervously texted back,

_If you want to hot stuff. ;D_

You have no idea how many balls it took for me to send a text like that.

To a guy I had a HUGE crush on.

I phone buzzed not even a minute later.

_Okay. Be over in a few. :)_

I screamed in excitement, hurting my own head.

_Okie dokie!_

I ran upstairs and decided to wash my face and fix my hair to at least make myself look presentable.

I was staying in sweats though.

I cleaned up the house a little, and I casually laid down on the couch while I waited.

About 10 minutes later, I heard a car pull into my driveway.

I walked over to the door and saw Logan get out of his car, looking oh so cute.

He knocked on the door and I took a deep breath before I opened it.

"Hey there." I smiled at him.

"Hey." He smiled back as I let him into the house.

"So, how'd you sleep?"

"Not too bad. Could've been better."

"Ahh, I see."

We both plopped down on the couch and watched some TV.

"So now that you're here, what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's up to you."

*_We could always sit here and attack each other with kisses.*_

My thoughts were interrupted with Logan poking me on the nose.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure! But I don't have any really good ones here."

"We could always go rent one."

I smiled. "Okay."

I put on some shoes and we ran out to his car and drove to the store.

While driving, he casually reached over and grabbed one of my hands.

How smooth he is.

I blushed and looked at him, who flashed a smile at me.

He pulled into the parking lot and we went inside to pick out a movie.

Inside, I noticed Kendall packing up some old lady's groceries.

"Hey Logan. I didn't know Kendall worked here."

"Yup. He has been for almost 3 months now."

"Huh. Okay then."

We walked over to the movies and decided to get Grown Ups.

We walked to the counter where we were spotted by Kendall.

"Heyyy love birds. Where ya off to?"

Logan answered for me.

"Kelsey and I are going to enjoy a movie at her place."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Uh huh. Well, have fun with your movie kiddos."

"Have fun at work, slacker."

I laughed as Kendall stuck his tongue out at me.

We paid for our movie and drove back to my house.

Once there, I put in the movie and we watched it.

I laughed for like 10 minutes at the Chocolate Wasted part.

A couple times during the movie, I caught Logan staring at me.

Around the 5th time, I finally asked him about it.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Skin, eyes, a nose, and some lips."

I laughed at him. "I know that, but why do you keep staring at me?"

He smiled. "I just can't help it. You're beautiful."

I blushed 10,000 shades of red.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I grabbed one of my hands and intertwined it with his, which made my smile even bigger."

When the movie was over, I turned off the TV and looked at Logan.

"What now?" He asked.

"I'm kinda tired."

"Wanna take a nap?"

I nodded my head and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch.

He laid down on the couch and I laid down next to him.

We fell asleep like that, with his arms wrapped securely around me, under a warm blanket.


	5. Chapter 5: A Day with Logan

I woke up about an hour later. My hangover was completely gone and I felt much better than I did this morning.

I rolled over on the couch and saw Logan still sleeping.

He looked like a total angel with eyes closed and a slight snoring sound coming from his mouth.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I looked out the window and looked over the hill.

I lived in what you would call the 'hills' of town. It was a nice, peaceful suburb...most of the time. Most of my neighbors were people of high social class and they had a good deal of money.

I liked living here. It was secluded and houses never got vandalized or broken into.

Unless someone has a party. Then you're screwed because the older folks living around here will most likely call the cops on you when the music gets too loud.

I sat on the countertop and watched some kids playing with a basketball down in the street.

Boredom was really kicking in.

I had almost forgotten about the hot boy sleeping in my living room until he walked into the kitchen behind me.

I turned around and smiled at him.

"Morning, sunshine."

He smiled sleepily at me.

"Sorry about just falling asleep with you on the couch."

I smiled bigger, "Don't worry about it. I enjoyed it."

Oh no. Did I really just say that? I mentally slapped myself when I looked up at Logan, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You like sleeping with me? You're the first person who's ever said that to me."

I laughed as I tried to hide the fact that my face was growing redder by the second.

Why am I such a dork?

Logan hopped onto the counter with me and we both watched outside.

"So, you feel better?"

I nodded, "Much better. Hangover's pretty much gone."

He smiled, "Good."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, just watching the kids outside.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

I looked at him and shrugged.

"Wanna go bum around the suburbs?"

He laughed, "Sure. Why not."

I told him to wait for me downstairs while I ran upstairs ans changed into some jeans and a hoodie.

I slipped on a pair of Vans and sprayed myself with perfume.

I bounced down the stairs and linked arms with Logan.

"Shall we go now, sir?"

"Only if the misses is ready."

I laughed at his failed british accent.

"You fail at that."

He pouted, "I know I do."

I hugged him as we walked out the door.

"It's okay. Not everyone can do a british accent."

He shrugged, "I've come to grips with it."

We began walking down the hill from my house and to the street where the kids were still playing basketball.

I shivered. The sun was shining brightly, but Minnesota wouldn't allow the temperature to rise.

"Baby, it's cold outside."

Logan looked at me and started singing some of the song.

I smiled as we joined together and sang the lines of the famous Christmas song. Logan was really a good singer, whether he knew it or not.

"Logan, you're a really good singer."

He smiled at me, "Thanks. I don't think I'm very good though."

I looked at him wide-eyed.

"You're crazy! Why aren't you in choir?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Never found enough time for it in between Hockey practice and studying. Plus I've always just used singing as a way to relieve stress and to relax."

"Well, you have some serious talent."

He laughed, "If you think I'm good, you should here the other guys. Kendall walks around singing all the time and James is pretty good, too. I don't think I've ever heard Carlos sing, though."

"I'll have to listen to them sometime."

He walked closer to me and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"So, what about you? Why do you sing? And you do it beautifully, by the way."

I blushed, "Thanks. And like you said, it helps me relieve stress, plus I love to do it. It's just always been my thing, I guess."

"Mind giving me a concert sometime?"

I giggled nervously, "Maybe whenever I'm feeling better and when we're alone."

"I'll hold you to it."

He winked at me and I almost died.

He probably took that in the entirely wrong way when I said we'd have to be alone.

I ignored my nervous thoughts and we continued walking and talking about our interests. What we wanted to do in the future, and what we didn't like.

We eventually walked back to my house and my parents were home.

I invited Logan to stay for dinner, but he said he had to go home.

"Another time?"

I smiled, "Of course."

He drove away from my house and I was watching out the window like a hawk. And not even 15 minutes after that, we were texting each other.

We aren't even dating, but it feels like we are.

Not a lot of 'friends' put their arms around each other, slept on a couch together and flirted like crazy without it meaning something more.

Unless you're friends with benefits. But that stuff never works out.

One person always starts falling for the other one.

And right now, I'm pretty sure Logan and I are in a mutual agreement that we're falling for each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Double Date?

It was Wednesday. Hump day! School's been so much enjoyable since I met the boys.

Especially Logan.

He shows up at my locker in between every class.

Sounds like something a boyfriend would do, right? Sadly, he hasn't even talked about dating yet. But we would soon enough, I hope.

Anyways, Hannah, Danielle and I started sitting with the boys at lunch and we all hung out during the break before 3rd period.

We were all one big clique you could say. But everyone usually had their disagreements.

Like today at lunch, everyone was bickering over what we should do this weekend.

"We should all go see a movie!" Kendall exclaimed.

"BORING! Let's go shopping!" Danielle yelled.

"No, no, no! We should all gaze at my beauty the entire time."

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

We all laughed as James put down his mirror and crossed his arms.

Then, the idea hit me. I had the perfect plan.

"Guys! How about we go to the new amusement park the put in across town?"

Everyone began nodding at each other and agreeing with quiet a "Yeah" or "That would be cool."

Logan spoke up, "Alright, all in favor, raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hand, except for James, who was still pouting.

Carlos looked over and grabbed one of his hands and raised it for him.

Logan, being the nerd he is, tried to make an itinerary.

"So everyone's cool with Saturday, right? We'll meet in the school parking lot at 1 o'clock, which will get us to the park by 1:30, if traffic isn't crazy. We'll spend all day in the park and hit up dinner that night. Cool?"

Everyone nodded in response and I patted him on the back.

"Nice strategy, Logan."

He smiled at me, "Thanks, Kelsey."

Just then, the bell rang and we all went our seperate ways to class.

The next day, Danielle told me she couldn't go to the park.

She was being forced to go to a family reunion by her mom. Oh well.

There was still the 6 of us.

Friday came and went, and that night I was doing homework in my room whenever I got a text from Logan.

_Hey, Kendall's out for tomorrow._

I replied back, _Why?_

Not even 2 minutes later, I had a reply.

_He got called into work and he really needs the money so he can't call off._

I was kinda disappointed that two people dropped out of our big plans.

_Oh, I see. Well that sucks._

I guess there's still 5 of us.

_Yeah. Or you and me could just go and spend the day alone ;)_

I giggled and even blushed a little bit, even though he couldn't see me.

_As much as I'd love that, we can't ditch our friends. But thanks for the offer :)_

I love the fact that Logan's such a nerd, but he could also be a flirt.

He texted back saying, _You're welcome :) I'm so excited to see you tomorrow._

He always knew how to make me smile.

_Me too! :D_

It was 10 o'clock, so I decided to lay down and text Logan until I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up, showered, ate breakfast and began getting ready for the day.

I was really excited to spend time with my friends.

I walked downstairs and greeted my mom in the living room.

"Hey mom, if I get in late tonight, don't wait up, okay?"

"Okay sweetie. Who are you going with?"

"Well, Kendall and Danielle were supposed to go, but they both have other things to do so it's just gonna be me, Logan, Hannah, Carlos and James."

A sly smile crept onto her face.

"Isn't Logan the boy who was here the other night?"

I sighed, "Yes mom."

I knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"He's very cute. He likes you, Kelsey."

I blushed, "How can you tell?"

She got up from the couch and walked over to me.

"Kelsey, you're a beautiful girl. How could he resist you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mom. I need a factual answer, please."

She looked me right in the eyes, "Honey, when he looks at you, his whole face lights up. There's something in his eyes that just says it all. Anyone with a brain can see it."

And with that, she hugged me, and walked down into the basement to do some laundry.

I simply shrugged and went upstairs to finish getting ready.

_'Anyone with a brain can see it? Well then, I must not have a brain because I don't see it.'_

While I was getting ready, my phone buzzed.

I already knew who it was, so I instantly smiled when I read the text.

_Hey gorgeous :) Wanna carpool?_

I smiled and replied, _Sure thing. Your car or mine?_

I finished up my makeup whenever he texted back.

_Mine will do, since I'm already in it. I'll be there in ten minutes._

I smiled as I typed the word 'Okay' into my phone.

I walked over to my closet and debated on what to wear. I decided on light skinny jeans, my black converse and a gray v-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath.

I sprayed perfume, put on one of my many jackets, and ran downstairs to see Logan waiting for me outside.

I grabbed some money from my parent's stash drawer and ran outside to his car.

"Hey there."

"Hey." I said as I jumped into the passenger seat.

We exchanged smiles after I buckled up and he took off down the road.

"How are you today?"

"I'm pretty good. What about you?"

He looked at me and quickly winked, "I'm better now."

I blushed and began fidgeting with the radio to avoid the awkward silence.

Our local station was playing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, so I left it there.

"I love this song!"

Logan laughed as he turned it up.

I began singing to it and I got pretty into it, so I started dancing...really badly.

Logan ended up laughing at me so hard, he almost forgot to pull into the school parking lot.

Carlos and Hannah were already there in Carlos' car, but James was no where in sight.

Logan rolled down his window and yelled at Carlos.

"Where's James?"

Carlos rolled his eyes, "He texted me and said he got sick."

Logan scoffed, "Yeahhh right. He's probably just mad that we didn't wanna stare at his face all day."

I laughed and waved to Hannah in the other car.

"Yeah or he couldn't come to grips with the fact that he would be the only one that wouldn't have a girl close to him like we do."

Carlos then wrapped his arm around Hannah and she blushed 10 shades of red.

It was no surprise that Carlos and Hannah would probably be dating by the end of the day. They were practically a match made in heaven.

But Logan and I, were we going to be an item?

"Well, we could just go in our cars like this and meet there. Cool?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

Awesome. More alone time with Logan. Just what I need.

Carlos nodded and rolled up his window and Logan did the same, then we drove off towards the city.

We sat there, just listening to the radio whenever I felt my phone vibrate.

I opened up a text from Hannah.

_OMG! This is pretty much a double date!_

I laughed, earning a look from Logan. He always thought it was a good idea to look at me while driving. Smart boy.

I texted back saying, _I know! It feels awkward , but I guess that's how most girls feel around their crushes._

I sat there and smiled.

The sun was out, but it was a little chilly.

"Okay, what's with the grin?"

I looked at Logan and smiled even bigger.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Well, technically, this is a car and we're-"

"No! I mean, today. Right now. What we're doing with Carlos and Hannah."

He shrugged, "I don't know."

I smiled and giggled, "We're on a double date!"

He looked at me and smirked.

"Heh. Okay. I think I already knew that."

I sat there and semi-pouted. But I wasn't sad. I was happy that he recognized this as a date.

I continued pouting until he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Hey. No date of mine is going to sit there and pout. Even if the pouting is fake."

I slowly looked at him and grinned.

Something about this kid made me feel absolutely goofy.

I don't feel like I need to impress him to get him to like me. We could be doing anything and we'd still have a good time.

Apprently I was staring off into space because I felt Logan poking me in the face.

I turned to look at him.

"Can I help you?"

He laughed at me. "We're here."

I looked out the window and saw that he was right.

There were some roller coasters, games, a big ferris wheel, and other attractions.

We got out of the car and met Carlos and Hannah at the entrance, who were holding hands.

"Hey party people!" Carlos shouted.

Hannah ran over and hugged me. She almost knocked me over!

"Hello to you, too!"

We laughed and she whispered something in my ear.

"Can you believe we're actually with some super sweet guys for once!"

I laughed as she was beaming at me.

Luckily, neither of the boys heard what Hannah had said. They probably would've taken it as a compliment anyways.

Hannah and I haven't always had the best luck with guys in the past.

We were both stuck in a situation with some older boys my freshman year and her 7th grade year.

But I wasn't going to think about that now.

I walked over to the entrance, paid for my ticket and ran into the park with Hannah following close behind.

"Roller coasters, here we come!"

Hannah and I ran off towards the first one we saw. Carlos and Logan looked at each other, shrugged and ran after us.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Logan and I were walking around the park, alone. We had lost Carlos and Hannah at least a half hour ago.

We had rode on everything in the park, but it was still daylight so we were just walking around the park.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

I looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know. I think we've done everything in the park."

He looked at me with wide eyes and a grin. Oh no, he had something planned.

"Not everything."

He grabbed my hand and we walked to a secluded area by the outside of the park. We reached a fence that had a sign hanging from it saying 'No Trespassing'.

Logan looked from his left and to his right, then swiftly jumped the fence.

My jaw dropped. "Logan Mitchell! I had no idea that you could be a bad boy."

He winked at me and reached for my hand.

I took a quick look around and grabbed his hand. I jumped the fence like it was a hurdle and we ran off down the path leading into the woods.

Yes, the woods. Big woop, right?

That's what I thought but I could tell that Logan had something up his sleeve just by the look on his face.

Just the thought of him breaking the rules was a turn on.

What am I thinking? We aren't even dating, but I'm already having fantasies about him?

Who can blame me?

We stopped running after awhile and stopped to catch our breath.

"We should be far away from everyone else now."

I looked around and saw that we were deep in the woods by a little stream.

I looked up at him, "So, what is this that's so important that we needed to break park rules?"

He smirked back at me, "You'll see."

I've always hated surprises.

We started walking further into the woods until we started walking uphill to a spot that overlooked the woods. We were walking side by side, hand in hand, until Logan let go and placed his arm around my waist.

He held onto me securely. It was so sweet.

"Ah, here we are."

I looked up to see another path leading to a cliff that was at the top of the woods.

We walked up it and found ourselves in a scenic overlook spot with a small parking lot and a gazeebo.

I gazed out and saw a breathtaking view of the woods. The sun was just now setting and everything was drenched in oranges and purples from the sky.

You could even see the park in the distance.

"Wow...Logan, how did you know this was up here?"

"I didn't, to be honest. I just wanted a nice place where we could watch the sunset, alone."

I smiled at him. The sun was shining directly on his face, making his eyes gleam. He looked like an angel sent down from heaven straight to me.

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I listened closely to the sound of his heart beat speeding up.

Need I remind you that we're not even dating? Embracing each other like this wasn't something 'friends' did.

I was so confused on if Logan was on the same page as me.

My thought were interrupted by his deep sighing.

"What is it?" I looked up at him and saw he was confused about something.

He looked down at me and got a serious look on his face.

He started to lean in, and before I could interject, his lips were gently pressing against mine.

It was so soft, so short. We parted and looked at each other.

But not even 5 seconds later, we were kissing again. This time, with more passion.

Neither of us pulled away. In fact, I placed my arms around his neck and he put one hand on my neck to deepen the kiss.

I slowly reached up and tangled my hands in his hair.

I felt completely weightless. It was an amazing feeling.

Finally, we both pulled away and rested our foreheads together.

I had the biggest smile on my face and so did he.

I closed my eyes and sighed as he pulled me into a hug.

"Kelsey?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Finally, Logan got on my page.

I looked up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Yes, I will."

He smiled and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WOO HOOOO!"

He picked me up and spun me around until I was screaming too.

"Logannnn! Put me downnn! I'm gonna throw up!"

I started laughing as he kept spinning me, obviously not caring that I was gonna puke down his back.

He finally put me down and grabbed my hand. We followed the road back to the park, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7: The Trouble With Girls

Logan and I have been together for almost 2 weeks now. All our friends had told us that they saw it coming.

I even met his parents. They're really sweet folks. It's a really nice change from criticizing parents. I mean, you hang out with the wrong people just one time and your name gets spread all over town.

On top of that, I signed up for the upcoming school play! I've always liked plays and movies, so acting's right up my alley.

Things are started to look up. At least, they were... until today.

I was walking out of class whenever I felt nature calling and I walked into the bathroom. As I was in one of the stalls, I heard two other girls come in.

I decided to eavesdrop on their little conversation.

"So Mara, who are you going to Homecoming with?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've been thinking about asking this Junior boy that's in my 4th period. Who are you going with?"

"Logan Mitchell."

I was just about to leave the stall when my heart stopped. Did that girl _really _just say what I think she said?

"But Bridget, I think he has a girlfriend." The other girl said.

_'You're damn right he does!' _I wanted to scream it out, but I kept inside instead.

"Not for long, he won't." The other girl said. I could just tell she had a smirk on her nasty looking face.

And with that, I heard no more talking, so I slowly opened the stall door and walked in front of the mirror.

Man, am I pissed! Who does that Bridget girl think she is?

There was no way I was going down without a fight.

I didn't realize that I had started crying a little bit. I fixed my makeup and pulled out my phone.

I texted Logan and told him to meet me at my locker during the next break. We needed to set things straight.

During 3rd period, I couldn't concentrate at all. I kept drawing pictures of violent things, like knives and guns.

I know for a fact that Logan would go to the dance with that _thing_, but just the thought of it happening grinded my gears.

Did I mention that I was seething with rage yet?

You would be too if some snobby girl said she was going to break you and your boyfriend up.

The bell finally rang and I practically sprinted to my locker on the second floor of the school. I exchanged my books for the ones I needed for the day and saw Logan walking up to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, I got your text. What's up?"

I slammed my locker door shut, making him jump.

"We need to talk." I simply said.

"About what?"

I crossed my arms. "I overheard some girls talking about Homecoming and one of them said that she was going to ask you to be her date."

His face was priceless. He had one of his eyebrows arched and his mouth was slightly open. I probably would've laughed if I weren't so mad.

"Go on." He said.

"Well, then the other girl said that you had a girlfriend so she shouldn't ask you. But that girl replied by saying, "Not for long."

I made sure that I said the last part in a very prissy sounding voice.

"Who said this?" He asked.

"I don't know. Some girl named Bridget."

He immediately rolled his eyes. "Ignore her. I dated her Sophmore year and broke up with her about 3 weeks later. Since then, she's been set on claiming me as her own."

I laughed, "Wow. I bet she was awful."

"She was, and still is. I guess it is true what they say. People never change."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"If Bridget or any of her minions say anything at all to you, let me know. I'll take care of it." He said.

"I will." I said. I was much calmer now that I knew how Logan felt about her.

He smiled, "Good. I gotta get to class. See you at lunch?"

"It's a date." I replied smiling.

I blushed as he kissed my forehead and we walked our seperate ways to our 4th period classes.

Everything the rest of the day went pretty smoothly, until later that day whenever the infamous Bridget approached me at my locker.

"Hey, Kelsey." She said.

I rolled my eyes and looked back inside my locker. "Can I help you? I've got a class to get to."

After I grabbed my last book, she slammed my locker shut.

"You know you're lucky that you're with Logan or else we'd be having some serious problems."

"It seems to me that we're already having some serious problems." I replied.

She snickered in a sarcastic tone. "You just enjoy your time with Logan while you still have it. Take it from me. We dated Sophmore for only 3 weeks because he dumped me. He never stays with the same girl for more than a month."

I rolled my eyes yet again. "And why are you telling me this?"

She put on an obviously fake smile. "I'm just looking out for you sweetie. I guarantee he'll go to Homecoming with you and then he'll ditch you for another girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "And just who is he going to ditch me for?"

"I don't know. But I'm warning you. You should dump him now so you don't have to suffer through the heartbreak like I did."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take my chances."

I started to walk away, but she stopped me.

"Suit yourself. But whenever he leaves you broken-hearted at the dance, don't come crying to me."

I snatched my hand away from her grasp. "Don't worry. I won't."

And with that, I left her standing there with crossed arms and a scowl on her face.


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

It was that time again. Homecoming was tonight.

I was growing more and more nervous the closer it got to 6:00.

Logan would show up at that time and we'd get like 10,000 pictures taken and our mothers would cry saying how much we've grown up and yada yada yada.

It happens all the time.

I was more nervous about impressing Logan. Why? Who knows.

I tend to have this thing with impressing people that I really like.

Or maybe it's just a typical girl thing.

I don't know.

I looked at my clock. It read **2:36**.

I sighed. I didn't need to start getting ready until about **4:00**. I picked up my phone and texted Danielle and Hannah.

Danielle was going to the dance with James as friends and Hannah was going with Carlos.

I'm honestly surprised those two aren't dating yet.

Kendall was taking some Sophmore named Nikki. She's shy, but if plans on hanging with our crew then she's gonna have to get over that.

My phone buzzed as I got a text from Hannah.

_I'm so pumped! :D_

I laughed. It was typical for a Freshman to be excited for their first formal dance with all the upperclassmen.

I was in her shoes once, you know.

_Me too! _I replied.

I set down my phone and sighed. I was going to lose my mind if I had to sit here alone any longer. I needed to blow off some steam.

"You won't be seventeen forever, and we can get away with this tonight." These words escaped my mouth as I played around with a loose string on my shirt.

I couldn't help but think about how awkward it's going to be whenever Logan comes over for pictures.

Then, a lightbulb went off in my head.

We could just have the entire crew come to my house for group pictures! No awkward moments while picture taking and we get to ride over in a huge pack.

Good plan, right?

I picked up my phone and texted everyone asking if they were game and I went to ask my mom.

"Mom, can I have my friends come over for pictures?"

She smiled at me, "Of course, sweetie! The more the merrier."

I pumped my fist into the air. "Yes! Thanks, mom." I said before I ran out of the room.

She yelled back a "You're welcome!" and I walked back downstairs to the couch.

I picked up my phone again and saw that everyone was okay with my plan, especially Logan. I bet he wanted to avoid the awkwardness as well.

He makes just as many awkward moments as any other person I know.

But it just makes him even cuter.

I decided to go upstairs and started getting ready. I curled my hair and ran my fingers through it to make loose waves.

It's only Homecoming so I don't plan on going all out with my hair.

Next, I did my makeup. My dress is purple so I put on purple eyeshadow and topped it off with black eyeliner and mascara along with some pink blush.

Lastly, I decided to paint my nails a silver color. I had extra time to kill anyways.

While I was painting, my phone buzzed.

I looked at the familiar name on the screen and smiled.

_Can't wait to see you. Bet you look amazing. :)_

I blushed, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

_I'm working on it. :P_

_But I bet you look very handsome. :)_

I continued painting my nails and ended up successfully painting my fingernails whenever he replied.

_I clean up pretty nice if I do say so myself. And you look beautiful 24/7 ;)_

Why is he such a sweetie?

_Aww, thanks babe. :)_

He's really working that charm on me today.

I began to paint my toenails the same silver color as my tiny fingernails. Logan texted me back, yet again to interrupt my work.

_No problem. ;)_

I carefully texted him back, trying not to ruin my nails.

_I'm painting my nails, so if I don't text back, you know why._

I felt silly explaining it to him, but at least he wouldn't think I was ignoring him. I went back to my nails and finished them in a flash.

I let them dry completely before walking over to my closet and taking out my purple dress. It was sleeveless with sparkles around the top and it hit just above my knees.

I slowly put it on and attempted to zip it up in the back, but I failed.

"Crap, I was born with stubby arms!" I exclaimed.

Just then, my mom walked in and gasped.

"Oh, honey. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, mom. Can you help me out here?" I asked.

She walked over to me and carefully zipped the back of my dress and smiled at me.

"You look just like your mom did in high school."

I spun around and saw my dad was standing in my doorway. I looked back in the mirror and saw that he was telling the truth.

With my wavy hair and facial features, I was a spitting image of my mother from what I've seen in pictures.

"You're growing up so fast." My mom squeeked out.

I rolled my eyes. Here came the waterworks.

I simply smiled and hugged both of my parents before walking downstairs. I looked out the window and saw Logan pull into the driveway, so I ran back upstairs and slipped on my silver high heels.

I also grabbed my phone and camera before walking downstairs again. Logan was standing by the door, looking fine as ever. I attempted not to fall on my face as Logan watched me walk down the steps with a smile on his face.

He matched me, wearing a black button up shirt with a purple tie and he held flowers in his hand.

As I stood next to him, he looked me up and down, smiling that goofy smile that he usually has on his face.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look absolutely amazing." He said, pulling me into a hug.

I took in his scent and nearly fainted. He just had that effect on me.

We let go of each other and he handed me the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you, by the way."

I took them from his hands and smiled. "They're beautiful, Logan." I cooed.

"Glad you like them." He said, smiling.

After a few minutes, everyone else began to arrive and we began taking pictures. Everyone looked very snazzy in their matching colors.

Kendall and Nikki wore red, James and Danielle wore blue and Carlos and Hannah wore black and white. We were a festive looking bunch.

Around **7:00**, we all left my house and headed for the school. The dance didn't start until **8:00**, but we wanted to get in the front of the picture line.

Too many pictures, I know.

Once we all had our pictures taken by the photographer, we joined other kids in the gym and James yelled, "Let's get this party started!"

Everyone cheered and the music blasted through our ears. The bass was booming as 'Champagne Showers' echoed through the gym.

Logan and I smiled and joined the other dancers. We all looked like an army of shuffling robots!

Logan and I were basically off in our own little world the entire time. We danced together, along with the rest of our crew.

The only break we took was to vote for Homecoming King and Queen. Both of us had voted for Carlos and Hannah.

Hannah would kill me if she won, but I know on the inside that she'd be happy.

It was starting to get hot in the gym, so everyone was happy whenever the DJ came onto the speaker.

"Is everyone having a good time?" He asked.

Everyone screamed back a few different answers, mostly a "Yeah!" or "You bet your sweet ass I am!"

"Good! Well, we're gonna pause for a few minutes to announce this years Homecoming Queen and King!"

Everyone cheered again and I could feel Logan wrap his arms around my waist.

"Again, the Queen and King are determined by the number of votes they got earlier tonight."

Our school didn't have a Homecoming court where it was only based off of 5 or 6 girls. Every girl and boy in the school was eligible.

It was basically like voting for the cutest couple.

"So, let's get to the results! Drum roll, please!" The DJ yelled.

Some kids around us tried to make a drumming sound, but they failed.

"This year's Homecoming Queen and King are..."


	9. Chapter 9: Long Live the Queen

"This year's Homecoming Queen and King are ... 'opens envelope' Kelsey Morgan and Logan Mitchell!"

My jaw dropped. Was this a joke? I actually won something of great importance?

Behind me, everyone was cheering me and pushing me towards the DJ's booth at the front of the gym. Logan cheered as well and pulled me towards the DJ and last year's Homecoming Queen.

"I can't believe people actually voted for us!" I said to Logan.

He grinned back at me. "Just goes to show who the best couple here is."

I watched as they placed a cute little crown on his head. Then the Queen moved in front of me and crowned me with a very shiny tiara.

Someone even handed me a dozen roses.

Everyone was clapping and cheering and I was nearly blinded by flashing lights. But somewhere in all the lights, I could see Bridget standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Seeing her made my smile even bigger.

"Alright! And now, as tradition, the king and queen will have their dance together." The DJ announced.

The spotlight shined down on Logan and I as we held each other tight. We both smiled at each other as 'Edge of Desire' began to play.

_"Young and full of running._

_Tell me where has that taken me?_

_Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity?"_

I sang to Logan as I felt all eyes on us.

_"Love is really nothing but a dream that keeps waking me._

_For all of my trying, we still end up dying._

_How can it be?"_

I layed my head on his shoulder and listened to him sing along with John Mayer in perfect rhythm.

"I love this song." I cooed.

I got shivers whenever Logan whispered in my ear. "I think this should be our song."

I looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

_"Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me._

_'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see._

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe._

_There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me."_

Logan kissed the top of my head and it felt like we were the only ones in the room. Neither of us cared that everyone was watching our every move. All we needed was each other.

If I was the real queen, I'd order everyone out of the room just for some alone time with my king.

As the song came to its end, we kissed and the whole room erupted in cat calls and whistles.

Logan and I both giggled and blushed at the sound of all our classmates encouraging us to continue. Bunch of perverts..

It was a good thing the DJ started playing another song so that everyone could go back to their dancing.

Our whole crew surrounded us and cheered.

"Way to go, Kelsey!" Danielle said.

James and Kendall patted Logan on the back. "Nice job, man."

Logan blushed, "Hehe, thanks guys."

We all recognized the sound of "I Like How It Feels" as it blasted through the speakers and being the big perverts we high schoolers are, began to scream, jump around in a mosh pit, and strip our clothes off.

Well, only the guys could strip. If the girls took of their dresses, then we'd all be sent home. Everyone was grinding in the mosh pit and just dancing like crazy.

"I like how it feels!" We all shouted together.

If there was one thing that brought teenagers together, it was loud music and dancing.

I looked at Logan and noticed him giving me a devious smirk. I simply smiled and rolled my eyes in return.

Everyone knows what's on everyone's minds right now.

I guess we would all just have to wait until the after party to find out what would happen next.

One thing was for sure though. This was the best Homecoming dance ever._  
><em> 


	10. Chapter 10: The New Girl

Ahh, dreaded Mondays. I've always hated them.

The only thing about school I look forward to is seeing my friends and Logan.

And in case you're wondering, nothing happened after Homecoming. We all went out to eat and then went home.

No big deal.

I walked up to my locker and dialed the familiar combination. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the principal walking down the hall with a girl.

She looked so different than the other girls that went to school here.

She had long, black hair that extended to her waist with faded red and yellow streaks. She wore black boots, dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Bite Me.'

Overall, she looked pretty badass.

"So, here's your new locker and if you need anything at all, you can come down to the office." Principal Lewis said.

The girl nodded her head, "Okay."

He left her at the empty locker beside of me and she sighed. She pulled out a paper from her pocket and began to dial the numbers.

After the first try, it wouldn't unlock. She sighed and hit the locker with her fist.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Need some help?"

She looked at me and sort of smiled, "Yeah. I'm the worst when it comes to lockers."

I chuckled, "It's okay. I'm not the best with them either."

I looked at her paper and twisted the knob for the numbers. On my first try, the empty locker opened up.

"Wow. Thanks." She said.

"No problem." I responded.

She began to put books into her locker and looked at me again. "I'm Gabriella."

I extended my hand and she shook it. "I'm Kelsey."

She smiled and her blue eyes twinkled. Maybe behind the rough exterior she could be a nice and loving person.

I shut my locker and began to walk down the hall to my Science class. I walked into the classroom and took out my Anatomy book.

I've always hated Anatomy. I mean, the class is easy, but it's pointless learning about the body.

As students began to walk into the classroom, a new face was seen in the crowd.

Gabriella walked into the room while looking at her schedule.

She lifted her head and when she saw me, she smiled. She walked over and sat down next to me.

"I didn't know you were in my grade." I told her.

She shrugged, "You never asked."

I nodded my head as she chuckled.

"You're gonna be fun to mess with. I can already tell." She said smiling.

I looked at her and smirked, "You better watch out, girl. I'm pretty good when it comes to that stuff, too."

She laughed, "We'll see about that."

At that time, the teacher walked into the room and began to take attendance.

The class went by pretty fast. Probably because I sat there and talked to Gabby the whole time.

I found out she could play the guitar and drums, along with some singing. She moved here from Saint Paul and was still trying to get used to the small town life.

She was pretty cool.

Soon enough, it was lunchtime. I invited Gabby to sit with our crew at the table because she said I was the only person who actually tried to talk to her.

As we approached the table, we noticed everyone looked up at us and their mouths dropped.

Everyone's faces were a mix of confusion and interest.

I took my usual seat beside Logan and he kissed my cheek.

"Hey baby." He greeted me.

"Hey, handsome. Guys, I have someone to introduce you to. This is Gabriella." I said while pointing to her.

"Gabby, this is Logan, Kendall, Danielle, James, Hannah and Carlos." I said gesturing to each person around the table.

But when I pointed to Carlos, his mouth dropped.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Gabby!

I looked back between the two, and Gabby played a smile on her face. Hannah, on the other hand, looked pretty pissed.

"Sooo, say hi everyone!" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone waved and said "Hey", but Carlos still stared at her with his mouth agape. And he wasn't the only one.

James seemed to be hypnotized as well.

I think we were all surprised that James was staring at someone other than himself in the mirror.

Hannah looked at him with a look of jealousy on her face and smacked his arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked.

Hannah cleared her throat, "Uh, I'm pretty sure Gabriella doesn't like to be stared at."

She looked over at James as well and Danielle got the message. Since her and Kendall were the closest, they both hit James and he shook his head.

Together, Carlos and James began to stammer and apologize for staring at Gabby. She simply laughed.

"It's okay. I'm used to the stares and odd looks."

Logan coughed and looked over at the two of us, "Well, Gabriella. Welcome to the crew!"

Oh, Logan. So enthusiastic when he wants to be.

By the way that James and Carlos were exchanging looks between each other and Gabby, I could tell that this was going to turn into a tense atmosphere.


	11. Chapter 11: The Set Up

As Logan and I made our way to 6th period, I looked at him and raised my eyebrows in question.

"So, what was that all about at lunch?"

He looked at me and shrugged. "Well, according to my calculations, both James and Carlos have a staring problem, or they both like Gabriella."

I chuckled, "I think we already knew about their staring problems. So, they both obviously like her."

Logan seethed through his teeth. "This can't be good for the friend code."

I cocked only one eyebrow this time, but I immediately put it back down.

"You mean like the whole 'I saw her first so I get to date her' type of thing?" I asked.

He stopped walking and looked at me. The look on his face showed total confusion.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoudlers, "Girls have the same kind of policy."

He just nodded his head and laced his fingers with mine as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"Soooo, what are we gonna do? They can't both date her."

Just then, a lightbulb went off in my head.

"I've got it!" I shouted.

Logan looked at me with his head slightly tilted. "Got what?"

"We set them up on seperate dates! You know, one night she can have a date with Carlos, then the next she'll have one with James. Then, she can decide who she wants to be with."

He smiled at me, "Good idea, babe. But, what happens if she doesn't want to date either one of them?"

I put my free index finger on my chin and thought.

"Uhhh, I'll just talk to her about it and tell her how cool they both are. She'll have to go along with it!"

"But, what if the guys can't handle it if she doesn't win?"

"Well, we just won't tell them that they're both going on a date with Gabby, so that way there's no sabotage. And I guess they'll just have to get used to it like men."

Logan thought about it for a second, then smirked.

"I'm so glad I have a genius girlfriend."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, babe."

By now, we had reached his 6th period class and I could see that James and Carlos were arguing inside.

"I saw her first!" James shouted.

"No, I did!" Carlos replied.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and I hugged him.

"Good luck with those two." I said.

"Thanks." He groaned.

The first bell rang, signaling that I had 3 minutes to get to my class, so I gave him another peck on the cheek and walked down the stairs to History class.

I spotted Gabby sitting in the corner and I sat beside her.

"Hey hey hey!" I said.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hey there."

"Soooo, how about lunch? Fun bunch, right?"

She smiled and laughed, "Definitely. Especially the two clowns that wouldn't stop staring at me."

I frowned slightly, "Yeahh, about them. I'm sorry. It just seems that they both have taken a liking to you. You know how boys are."

Her cheeks turned a bright pink under her light makeup. "Really? They like me?"

I shook my head in response. "Definitely. They're both fighting over you right now."

She slumped back in her seat. "Wow. They're both really cute, too."

"Well, do you have a preference?"

"Not really, they both seem very friendly. I guess I'll just have to get to know them better."

An evil smile spread across my face. I was so excited to play matchmaker.

"I've got an idea." I said.

She looked at me in confusion, "What is it?"

"I'm gonna set you up on dates with both guys and you get to choose who you want to go out with."

She nodded her head in approval. "I'm game. Just as long as they don't know they're both going on dates with me. I don't want them going all crazy and trying to sabotage each other."

I chuckled, "You already know them so well. So, how's this weekend sound?"

"I'll let you know. Here's my cell number."

She grabbed my pen and wrote my number down on my hand. Good thing she did, because I couldn't have remembered it on my own.

As the teacher began his lecture, I began to take my notes and ended up getting lost.

Either way in this whole matchup, someone was bound to get hurt. If Carlos wins, Hannah and James will be hurt. But if James wins, Carlos will be upset.

But I supposed Carlos would have Hannah to fall back on.

What? No! That's not fair to her to be with a man that doesn't really want to be with her.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I was going to have to discuss this with Logan some more.


	12. Chapter 12: Waiting

I ran down the stairs as I heard the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I threw my hair up into a messy bun and I had on a pair of short-shorts. I always had the habit of changing as soon as I got home from school.

Even if the weather was atrocious, I still put on some shorts and a t-shirt.

I opened the door to reveal Logan standing outside with snow covering him.

"Is it snowing again?" I asked.

"Just a little bit." He muttered as he shook the snow off of his hair. "I don't think it's ever gonna stop snowing."

He walked inside and just stood there in his jacket and shoes.

"Uhh, no one's home except for me so you can take off your clothes. I MEAN, not all of them, but if you want to you can, but if not then-"

"Whoa! Babe, I knew what you meant."

He laughed at me and removed his shoes and jacket.

"So, not that I don't love being here, but why did you text me telling me to come over?"

I took a deep breath and told him what I was obsessing over in History class. And choir, and Spanish class.

"Gabby wants to go through with this date thing. But I got to thinking and I thought, someone is gonna come out of this being hurt. If she picks Carlos, then James and Hannah will be upset. But if James wins, then Carlos will be hurt and then when Hannah tries to comfort him, she'll get upset when he doesn't respond and-"

Just then, Logan cupped my face with his hands and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was surprised that he had interrupted me, but then I gave in and placed my arms on his shoulders.

He was soaking wet from the snow and he was shaking. I couldn't tell if the shaking was from his cold skin, or the fact that we were kissing.

He pulled away from me for a second and looked into my eyes, "You remind me of myself. Don't worry so much about it. Everything will work out fine. I'm sure of it."

At this point, I didn't really care anymore. I just wanted his lips back on mine.

I shook my head in approval of his words and wasted no time attaching myself to him.

He responded by pushing me back against the wall in the kitchen and running his cold, wet hands up my shirt.

I shivered at his touch as he kissed down my neck and slid his fingers up and down my spine.

"Logan, you're freezing." I murmured.

"Maybe you can warm me up?" He asked.

I knew exactly what he was hinted at, but I wasn't giving in that easily.

"Logan, we're not doing that." I said strongly.

But I wasn't about to let him go, either. There was no winning side to this struggle.

Our lips met again and I could feel his fingertips getting warmer with every poke. I pulled away from him and pulled him upstairs.

"Come with me."

"Uh, where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm gonna dry your clothes and give you new ones for now."

I heard him groan, "Can't we just lay in the nude together?"

I laughed, "You're such a horndog."

"I can't help it! I have raging hormones, you know."

I rolled my eyes and turned on my bedroom light. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts.

"Surely these will fit you, right?"

I tossed him the shorts and he stared at them with wide eyes.

"Uhh, I don't think these will fit, babe."

He was really being complicated. If I had it my way, we'd both be banging in that bed 2 feet away right now. But my parents would be home in a couple hours.

Wait. A couple hours?

I sighed in relief and looked at the boy in front of me. Those chocolate brown eyes and wet hair were too much for me to handle.

"Strip down."

"Umm, excuse me?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You heard me. You wanna get naked, then do it."

His eyes were wide for a second, but then he smirked and began to slide off his clothes. I couldn't look away as he revealed his toned muscles underneath the dark green sweater.

I slowly walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist before enveloping him in a kiss.

He began to bite and suck on different spot on my neck and down my collarbone.

"Let me go throw your clothes in the dryer before this goes any furthur."

Logan groaned in displeasure, and I didn't blame him. I let go of him and grabbed his sweater and the pants he had just taken off.

I averted my eyes from his glory and walked downstairs to the laundry room.

I looked in the mirror in the hallway, my face was bright red. How embarrassing.

As I made my way down to the laundry room, I had an eternal war with myself. Should I let this go any furthur, or should I stop it here? Sure, I really like Logan, but I want my first time to be with someone I love.

I tossed the wet clothes into the dryer and walked back upstairs. I gulped as I reached for the doorknob and walked into my room.

Logan was laying in my bed under the covers with his arms behind his head. Everything about him just made me want to pounce on top of him and ravage him.

But I held myself back.

He noticed me standing there and smiled. "Wanna join me?"

I gulped again. "Actually, I can't."

A look of concern fell on his face and he sat up, "Why not?"

I sighed and walked over to the bed. I sat down and ran my fingers through his damp hair.

"Logan, I really like you, but I don't wanna ruin anything by going too far. I hope you understand."

He nodded slightly and placed one of his hands on my cheek. "Kelsey, I really care about you. And if you aren't comfortable doing this, then we don't have to. I won't do anything that you don't want me to. If you wanna wait, then I'm cool with that."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back at me and leaned in to kiss me. It was soft and pure, something new. Something I wanted to experience everytime we kissed.

Sadly, we parted and I left the room while Logan put on the shorts I had found for him. Luckily, they did fit him.

The rest of our day was spent downstairs in the living room, snuggling and watching tv. I was glad that he understood that I wanted to wait. But just for how long was I willing to wait?

I guess only time will tell.


	13. Chapter 13: Two Jealous Boys

The next day at school, Logan had informed me that both boys had agreed to go on seperate dates with Gabby.

Everyone in our group was going to their best to not let the other guy know that they were both going out with her. If they both found out, sabotage would be the only thing we would have to worry about. No one wants that.

I walked out of the choir room after another exhausting after school practice. Luckily, Logan was still at hockey practice with the other guys, so I decided to go watch them for awhile.

I pulled on my favorite beanie and my matching scarf. It was starting to snow again, no surprise there.

When I made my way to the ice rink, I was surprised to see Gabby already sitting on the bleachers watching them practice.

I smiled and climbed up the steps to sit beside her.

"Hey. Didn't expect you to be here." I said.

She looked at me and smiled slightly. "Yeah. I got bored and decided to come down here and see how the boys are on the ice."

"They actually aren't too bad. They might have a good season this year." I said, taking a seat next to her.

I looked out to the ice to watch the team of about 20 guys skating around, whacking the puck around. Of course, they had the occasional slip and fall or crashing into each other.

Eventually, Logan made his way out onto the ice and got a few goals of his own. I whistled at him, making him look up into the stands.

I couldn't tell if he was smiling because of his mouthguard, but he did wave. I waved back at him and smiled brightly.

"So, you ready for your big dates?" I asked Gabby.

She sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be. I just don't want to let the other down if it doesn't work out."

I laid my hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna work out just fine. We'll make sure the other boy gets just what he needs to move on."

She smiled, "Thanks. I just don't want to cause any drama."

That was pretty much impossible. If she chose Carlos, poor Hannah was going to be devastated.

I changed the subject, "So, what days are you going out with them?"

"I'm going out with Carlos Friday night and James on Saturday." She replied.

And today was Tuesday. That would give me three days to figure out what to do with Hannah on Friday night. Maybe I could have her stay with me, or maybe set her up with a nice young man.

"That's great!" I replied a little too loudly. "What's the plans for Friday night?"

"Well, I figure dinner would be good with both of them. You know, so we could talk and stuff? And I guess the rest is up to them."

I nodded my head, "That sounds good."

I tried to sound more enthusiastic about the dates, but I was more concerned with the fact that one of my friends was going to be hurt in this process.

_'C'mon Kelsey! You can fix things if they go bad. Just don't overthink it.'_

I turned my attention back to the rink and noticed that both James and Carlos were waving like crazy at Gabby and I. Well, mostly Gabby.

"Should I wave back?" She asked.

"Yeah, just don't look at one of them. Look in between them."

She nodded and did just that. But it didn't help. Both boys looked at each other and began to whack each other with their hockey sticks.

I couldn't help but laugh at them. They were so jealous of each other.

Gabby just covered her mouth, trying to hide the fact she was giggling. "What have I gotten myself into?" She asked quietly.

After practice, she drove home before the boys got a chance to see her. I waited by my car for Logan to show up, as I predicted he would.

"Ready to go, babe?" He asked.

I smiled and replied with a short "Yep!"

Logan and I were going to go to my house and figure out what to do about Hannah. Also, Logan was going to help me with my math homework.

I've always been terrible with mathematics.

We got into my car and listened as the engine came to life and heat circulated inside.

I put the car into drive and pulled out of the school and drove off in the direction of my house.


End file.
